


喜酒

by Kdcindle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdcindle/pseuds/Kdcindle





	喜酒

我回老家吃喜酒，大抵有三次。

第一次，我在上小学，约莫记得有个周末，爸妈说带我去吃大桌。不在节假日回老家是件挺不寻常的事，我现在的记忆里还有当年在大巴车上的模糊影子。出了城，路面瞬间变得坑坑洼洼，树一排一排往后去，两旁的地绿油油的，妈妈故意问我知不知道那是什么，我说是草，绿色的小草，和画本里的一样。爸妈取笑了我一番，说我“不事稼穑”，那绿油油的地里是麦苗。

一个新成语，一种新作物，是我对那段路的短暂记忆。

宴席摆在男方家，人来得很多，好像全世界的人都挤进了一个小院子，高的矮的胖的瘦的，一个个大嗓门，跟我同龄的孩子们黑黢黢的，爬上爬下。我嫌吵，又怕生，趁爸妈忙着和亲戚们寒暄，偷偷钻进里屋去了。

墙上零散挂了些班里晚会用的塑料拉花彩条，床头贴了个大红囍字，红色的褥子平铺在床上，我悄悄掀开一角，瞧见了桂圆红枣花生瓜子等。外头的吵闹还未波及到这，屋子里是蛋清凝固般的静。

妈妈没多久就捉到我，把我拎住在亲戚堆中，听他们唠闲嗑。我恹恹欲睡，大概知道了要嫁人的是我从没见过的远房表姐，娘家人狮子大开口，宰了男方家三十万彩礼。  
“嚯——三十万！”  
“她爹不是念叨要建新房吗，这可有的着落了！”  
亲戚们咂咂嘴，很羡慕，又很鄙夷，两种截然不同的表情出现在他们脸上，原本普通的脸竟显得歪曲了。

接新娘的车老远就听见响了，加上噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，人们的吵闹声，发梢的空气都显得热络。新娘子就在这虚浮的喧嚣声中姗姗来迟，我也被这气氛感染，抻着脑袋往车里瞅，内心隐隐有点懂了掀盖头样的期盼。

一双红色高跟鞋从车里踏了出来，紧接着，我红艳艳的表姐就出现在众人面前，一抬头，两个脸蛋也是胭脂红。她可真美，像火一样。轰，这火直直烧到了我心里去，年幼的我只想变成后妈的魔镜，向每个路过的人嚷嚷“这才是世界上最美的女人”，又隐隐遗憾老师的作文题布置早了，不然肯定不会绞尽脑汁写我妈。

关于我人生中第一次吃喜酒的记忆已经模糊不堪了。只有那火红的新嫁娘和她殷红的脸蛋，火烧云一般烧满了我的梦，俗气，鲜活，漂亮。梦里我看不清她的五官，只有大红色涂满天空。她和她的红裙子很遥远，是一种还在念小学，尚未发育的女孩儿触不到的遥远。

等到第二次，便是几年后了。我考上了县里最好的高中，让爸妈在亲戚面前扬眉吐气。高一那年的国庆假期，他们破天荒推了我的补习班，自中学来第一次，不在春节回老家。

村里的路比之前要平整许多，人们也陆续盖起了两层的小楼，怎么看都是一派欣欣向荣的景象。我老是不合时宜地想起低矮的围墙，插栓的木门，院子当中的葡萄架，如今都见不着了。车子在一幢与别处没区别的小楼房前停住，漆红的大门扎满了红气球红灯笼，爸妈这次去帮忙了，打发我去跟新娘子打招呼。

我在人群中穿梭，向每个冲我搭话的亲戚微笑，尽管我不认识，路过大厅的桌子拿了两块牛奶糖，避开在楼梯上跑来跑去的孩子，去到二楼新娘的卧室。

卧室也是人类重灾区，七姑八婶，中间坐着个穿白色婚纱的女人，一瞬间我有股莫名的失落，仿佛心底曾盼着什么似的。她们像是没注意有人来了，仍然你一言我十句聊天，我没有打断，只是把脑袋靠在门框上，细细打量那个女人。

她算不得美，但很耐看，头发挽了个婚纱照里常见的样式，缀着不知是蔷薇还是月季颤颤的，有点儿蔫了，一双黑眼珠盖在夸张的假睫毛下，浓妆像面具一样在她脸上，我好奇揭开会是怎样的情形。

新娘子最先发现我，她抬起绑着白纱的头，冲我笑了一下，我注意到她眼尾的几道细纹。视线像浪潮一波一波涌来，很快我也被纳入了谈话区。

“你还记得不……这是你娟姐呀！哎呀！几年前吃大桌忘了？你硬拉着人家红裙子不放！”

嘈嘈杂杂，那些话语像接触不良的雪花屏，我望着她。我梦里的女人去到哪里了，白裙子换掉了红裙子，梦吱吱啦啦，电流般刺耳。她飞速与我对视一眼，又躲开了，渐渐地，似有红晕爬上了她的脸，那个漂亮的红衣女人慢慢挣开这个躯壳，仿佛又出现了。我一眨不眨地盯着她，怕一瞬，又缩回白色的壳。我觉得她也在看着我，我知道她也在看着我，她穿白色婚纱与人周旋，唠家常，说十六万的彩礼，说弟弟的婚事。但她只看我，只有我看到了她。

我以为我再也不会见到她了。

三年后的寒假我从沿海城市回家，年初六那天回村里参加婚宴。胖子家的饭店，包了三个房间，门口坐着个男人专收份子钱。我们在女方家属那一桌坐下，天很冷，桌上铺着塑料纸，圆形的转盘摸着像有擦不掉的油，我抓把瓜子来嗑，手指头冻得有些僵。

这边我妈跟旁的女人聊天，那女人带着三个孩子，手忙脚乱，我妈帮忙抓孩子，一抓一个准，全都按在椅子上，给几个糖打发了。趁着清净，我妈开始搭话：“这三个娃全是你家的？”  
“这个小的是我的，那俩大的丫头，是我姐的。”  
“你姐呢？她咋不来带孩子？”  
“舅妈瞧你……就是小娟姐呀，人家今个当新娘子呢，咋忙得过来！”

我一抖，咔嚓咬到舌头，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“哇——”一声，有孩子哭了，并联电路一样，另外的也开始扯着嗓子嚎，当妈妈的两人只得去哄。我把瓜子吐掉，满嘴苦的铁锈味，破了的瓜子皮上还沾着唾沫，竟是霉掉了。

席上菜很多，但不丰盛。一碟碟端上，鸡鸭鱼肉，通通来个遍。新人过来敬酒，我再一次见到了她。

她穿着红旗袍，体态有些臃肿，前胸处有块油渍。那红裙子在灰蒙蒙的吊灯下，只剩暗淡。她剪了短发，脸上露出来个笑，举杯时手有些颤。言笑晏晏，新娘的妈起身，看出来醉了，眼里全是得意：“闺女可是我家的大功臣！”众人拍手称是，好不热闹。

我看着碗里的猪蹄膀，肥腻的一块肉，油亮的皮，几根没拔净的毛，一股酸苦从胃里直逼出来。我撂了筷子，问我妈：“新娘为什么又结婚？”

这话没头没脑的，妈却听懂了。她叹了口气，压低声音：“还不是因为……头次家里要盖房，几年后弟弟娶媳妇又要钱，现在爹妈老了，也要养老费……”  
我发不出声音。  
妈妈继续念叨：“这农村，摆了酒席就结婚了，把闺女接回家就离了，都省了去办事处了……”  
我打断她：“那小孩怎么办？”  
“她前两个男人都不要，说是女孩……”

我妈住了口，她知道我懂，我们都懂，我，我妈，娟姐，两个小女儿，我们都是女孩。

回去的时候我坐在车后座，路旁枯树的枝桠直戳天空，冻土地荒凉而贫瘠。窗外渐渐有灰白的影子乱飞，是雪，又是一个冬天罢了。


End file.
